Un mal día del padre, o no?
by LizBrandon
Summary: Nessie está triste porque Edward no está con ella el día del padre. ¿Qué hara Bella? ¿Que sorpresa se llevará? Lo siento soi mala para esto, sean buenas es mi primer fic. Todos Humanos


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo Me pertenecen Tom, Lilian y Coraline.

Cualquier parecido a otro fanfic es pura coincidencia.

Este es mi primer fic, les pido qe me den una oportunidad, tal vez no soy una gran escritora, pero quiero saber que opinan ustedes.

* * *

Era domingo. El tercer domingo de junio para ser exactos. Día del Padre. Y una vez más mi hija estaba parada frente a la ventana observando como la lluvia caía, sus ojos estaban hinchados de llorar, había pasado todo el día tirada en la sala de estar viendo películas familiares que solo la hacían llorar más como August Rush o Un papá Genial...

Hace 4 años que Edward no pasaba el día del padre con nosotras. Con su familia. Con su hija. Hace 4 años empezó a tener muchas conferencias, tenía que viajar constantemente y nos dejaba solas mucho tiempo, y una vez más, precisamente el día del padre tenía que estar fuera. Mi niña apenas tenía 8 años, le dolía no estar con su padre, más al ver que todos sus amigos preparaban algo especial para ese día.

Me acerqué a ella para asegurarme que estuviera bien, dentro de lo que cabe…

-Nessie, hija –volteó a verme y vi su carita bañada en lágrimas y se encogió el corazón, sin pensarlo se tiro a mis brazos a llorar, sus sollozos crecían cada segundo, me sentía impotente de no poder aliviar el dolor de mi pequeña, de _nuestra_ pequeña.

-¿Por qué, mami? ¿Por qué mi papi no me quiere? ¿Por qué no quiere estar conmigo?

-No, mi amor. Claro que te quiere, pero tiene muchos compromisos que atender. Entiende que eso lo hace solo por nosotras, porque estemos bien.

-Yo estaría perfecto si estuviera conmigo –dijo muy triste y siguió llorando.

No había nada que amara más que a mi hija y a mi esposo, pero me daba coraje que Edward hiciera llorar a mi niña, que la hiciera llorar.

-¿Mi niña, que te parece si vamos a casa de tus abuelitos y le das ese lindo juego de plumas que le compraste a tu abuelo?

-Si, mami –dijo abatida.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos subimos al auto. Laa casa de mis suegros estaba muy cerca asi que en cuetión de minutos ya estabamos ahí.

-¡Bella, Nessie! –dijo sonriente Esme.

-Hola, abu –dijo Nessie abrazando a Esme.

-¿Cómo estás, mi corazón? –dijo maternalmente mi suegra.

-Bien, gracias Abue.

Vi que Esme había notado que mi hija no estaba bien asi que dijo:

-¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus primos, Nessie? Están en la sala de juegos.

-Claro abue –dijo aun triste.

-Nessie, espera –le dije y ella me volteo a ver –No olvides el regalo de tu abuelo –dije entregándole una pequeña caja envuelta cuidadosamente con papel rojo y un moño dorado.

-Gracias, mamá –lo tomó y se fue. Oh Oh, esto si era malo, ella nunca me llamaba "mamá" siempre me decía "ma" o "mami".

-¿Qué tiene Nessie, Bella? Es Edward otra vez ¿verdad? –dijo invitandome a pasar. Caminamos hasta la sala donde nos sentamos.

-Si, Esme.

-Pobrecilla, la a de estar pasando muy mal.

-Ha llorado todo el día.

-Si, sus ojos estaban hinchados. Hay que hacer algo, Bella.

-Lo sé, pero ya he hecho de todo. Edward tiene demasiado trabajo.

-Es cuestión de que aprenda a organizar su tiempo, Carlisle siempre tuvo tiempo para ellos.

-Tú y él hicieron un gran trabajo con Alice, Edward y Emmett.

-Tú y Edward lo han hecho con Nessie, ella solo necesita estar un poco más con su papá. ¿Cuándo regresa mi hijo?

-Mañana por la mañana.

-Hablaré con él, necesita saber lo que le pasa a su hija.

-Lo sabe, Esme, pero no puede hace nada, tiene compromisos que atender.

-Eso no importa, su primer compromiso son tú y Nessie, Bells. No puede dejar que su familia se derrumbe por falta de atención.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? –saludó efusivamente Alice.

-Bien gracias, Alice. ¿Y Jasper y Caroline? –Caroline, la hija de Jasper y Alice, una pequeña adorable, un poco menor que Renesmee, de cabello negro como su madre y ojos azules como su padre.

-Están con Emmett, Tom, Nessie y Lilian en la sala de juegos, jugando play station y wii –Tom y Lilian eran los mellizos de Emmett y Rose, eran 2 meses mayores que Nessie. Muy parecidos a su madre, rubios de ojos azules. Sarah, la madre de Jasper y Rosalie decía que Tom era exactamente igual a Jasper cuando niño al igal que Lilian respecto a Rosalie. Sin embargo se les formaban unos hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreir que los hacía ver exactamente igual a Emmett.

-Esos chicos no cambian –dijo Rose entrando en la sala.

-Es hora de servir la cena, ¿no chicas? –dijo Esme sonriendo.

Las tres asentimos y nos dirigimos a las cocina mientras Esme llamaba a los chicos a cenar.

-Bella ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mi rubia amiga.

-Lo de siempre…

-Edward no pudo estar aquí –dijimos las tres al unísono.

-Mi hermano debería reordenar sus prioridades.

-Alice tiene razón, Bells. Debes hacer algo, Nessie sufre mucho y aunque no lo demuestres sabemos que tu también. Dime ¿hace cuánto que no lo ves?

-Se fue hace una semana. Tienes razón, mañana hablaré seriamente con Edward, no dejaré que mi niña vuelva a llorar por su ausencia.

Pusimos la mesa y pronto todos estuvimos sentados cenando. Platicábamos amenamente cuando escuchamos un ruido… la puerta… todos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que…

Edward POV

No podía creerlo, estaba en un avión de regreso a Forks, mi hogar. Había terminado antes la conferencia y con suerte llegaría alrededor de las 6 de la tarde a mi casa y por primera vez en cuatro años estaría con mi princesa y mi esposa el día del Padre y no solo hoy, todos los días. Mi familia se estaba distanciando, nos estabamos separando por culpa de mi trabajo, no podía permitir eso, yo no sobreviviría mucho tiempo lejos de mi pequeña y de MI Bella. Él avión aterrizó en Port Angeles y subí a mi Volvo que seguía en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y manejé lo más rápido que pude hacia Forks.

Metí mi coche en el garaje y me sorprendió ver que no estaba el coche de Bella.

Entré y las busqué en la casa. Nada.

Regresé a mi coche y fui al parque, a mi princesa le encantaba ir con nosotros, pero era algo ridículo, llovía a cantaros. Solo se me ocurrió otro lugar en donde pudieran estar : la casa de mis padres.

Manejé rápidamente hacia allá. Me urgía ver a mis amores. Entré en casa de mis padres y noté que había mucho silencio. Me dirigía a la sala y no había nadie, al cuarto de juegos y tampoco. Entré en el comedor y ahí estaban todos, mi familia. Bella estaba sentada a la izquierda de Nessie, ambas me veían con sus ojos cristalinos. A los 2 segundos se levantaron y corrieron hacia mí.

-¡Papi! ¡Volviste, papi! ¡Si me quieres! –decía mi hija abrazándome y dando saltitos al estilo Alice. La cargué con un brazo y con el otro abracé a mi Bella, ella escondió su cara en mi pecho, estaba llorando, eso estaba mal, un ángel como mi Bella no debía llorar, tenía que solucionarlo.

-Claro que te quiero, mi princesa –le di un beso en la mejilla y continué –no hay nada que quiera más que a ti y a tu mami.

Pasó su bracitos por mi cuello y me dio muchos besos en ambas mejillas.

-Feliz día del Padre, papi –dijo mi niña emocionada –¡Eres el mejor papi de todos!

Bajé a mi princesa y fue corriendo a los brazos de su abuela gritando:

-¡Abue, Abue! ¡Mi papi me quiere, me quiere mucho!

Sonreí abiertamente. Puse una mano en la barbilla de Bella haciendo que levantara el rostro seguía llorando, pero tenia una gran sonrisa.

-Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Créelo. Y más vale que te acostumbres porque no me voy a volver a ir.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó confundida. Era tan adorable. Le dí un beso en los labios y le dije:

-No me volveré a ir, los viajes han terminado.

-¿En serio? –preguntó efusivamente.

-Nunca me volveré a alejar de mis princesas. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti –dijo antes de plantarme un gran beso en los labios al cual respondí gustoso.

Creo que estabamos pasando a otro nivel cuando alguien carraspeó: Emmett.

-Ejem, chicos, seguimos aquí y no quiero que perviertan la mente de mis pequeños –dijo aguantándose la risa.

-¿Qué es pervertir, tío Emm? –preguntó inocentemente Caroline. Todos fulminamos con la mirada a Emmett.

-Nada, cielo. Ya sabes que tu tío Emmett solo dice tonterías –le explicó Alice con un tono maternal. Espera ¿Alice maternal? Eso si es raro. Tengo miedo.

-Woow, Alice. Creí poder escuchar ese tono maternal en todas las mujeres menos en ti –dijo Emmett.

-Ay que gracioso Emmett.

-Ya chicos. Hoy es día de celebración no de discusión –dijo Esme, mi madre tan buena como siempre.

Y así pasamos el día, hablando, riendo, jugando y sobre todo conviviendo con la familia que creí haber perdido, mi familia.

Fin

* * *

Es pero que les guste, soy nueva en esto, he leido muchos, pero no había publicado nunca uno plisss comenten!!!

Quiero saber que tan mala soy, si estoy en el hoyo o de plano me dedico a otra cosa.

Besos

Gaby_Cullen


End file.
